At night
by Iwannabebrillant
Summary: Meredith Grey is a resident at Seattle Grace. What happens when she is forced to work with someone she didn't expect to work with?
1. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy. If I did I wouldn't be sitting on my couch watching it from New York**

The sun shined through the whiteish brown curtains of Derek Shepherd's bedroom. He had a flight to catch at eleven am and it was already eight thirty in the morning. Addison moved about in the plad sheets causing the covers to be pulled off of Derek's legs. He shot up and looked over at his sleeping wife. He got out of bed threw on jeans that hugged his hips and a blue t-shirt.

He walked down his stairs and started to make breakfast. He made himself eggs and toast because of how little time he had before he had to make the trek to JFK airport. When he was done, he carefully put the dishes away. He walked upstairs and brought his silver suitcase down to the front door. Then he gathered everything else he would need, kissed Addison goodbye, and called a cab.

His phone started to ring in his pocket. "Hello, " he answered.

"Hey, Derek it's Richard."

"Oh hi."

"I was calling to make sure you knew your agenda for the weekend."

"Yes, I am well prepared."

"Ok good. I will see you when you land." Richard said as he hung up.

"Meredith Grey get your ass out of bed! We have a flight to catch." Christina yang said as she shook Meredith awake.

"But our flight isn't till noon." she returned in a groggy voice. Christina invited Mer to come along with her to her parent's house for the week. Christina because she couldn't handle them on her own.

"I know, but I want to leave this place as soon as possible," Christina said in a year voice. "Plus we could go out to eat breakfast or something."

"Fine but your paying." Meredith shot as she got out of bed. She threw on a brown shirt with blue jeans. Christina had on a pair of black low wasted jeans and a green tank top.

The morning went by fast and so did the plane ride. They arrived in Seattle it was five o'clock and they were both exhausted. Izzie called the moment they landed. Her perky voice was piercing to her ears.

"Hey! I'm so glad you are back! I was thinking before the conference and crap like that we could have fun!" Izzie practically screemed into the other line.

"Um sure. I have to drop stuff off at the house first." she wanted to say no to Izzies offer, but it had been a while since she had fun.

"Ok, I will pick you up at 8! "

"See you then." Meredith said before hanging up.

By the time she got home, it was seven. She washed the clothes in her suitcase then put it away in the garage. Soon there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Izzie standing there. She hugged her, which Meredith quick pulled away from.

"Ok let's go I need a drink, " Meredith said as she walked out putting on her coat.

They made small talk on the way to joes. When they arrived, the bar was full. But that's pretty common on a Friday night. They moved over to sit at the bar. They ordered their drinks. Halfway through there drinks Izzie received a 911 paged.

"Shit, I got to go. See you tomorrow ok." Izzie said as she grabbed her coat and left.

"Double scotch single-malt" She heard a voice say next to her.

"Double scotch single-malt" Derek ask the bartender. He didn't fail to notice the small blond woman sitting at the bar next to him.

"Is this a good place to hang out?" he hears himself ask.

"I guess" she responded with a tight smile.

"I never have been to Seattle before this. I don't like the rain." he heard himself say. Shit, what was he thinking? He is married. A married man. Happily married. Right?

"You get used to it. " she responded trying to ignore him.

"you're ignoring me." He started blandly with a smile.

"Trying to," she said this time turning her head to face him. His blue eyes crashed with her green. It took her breath away. But she couldn't think like that. She just couldn't.

" you shouldn't ignore me, " he said with a hint of flirting in his voice.

"And why is that," she said with just as much as it in her voice.

"Because I'm someone you need to get to known to love."

"You really like yourself don't you."

"Just hiding my pain," he said with a chuckle soon follows by a giggle. The night continued with small talk and inasent flirting.

"So what brings you to Seattle." she asked somewhat interested in what he had to say.

" A medical thing. What about you or do you live here." he asked her in a dazed tone.

"I li-" she was cut off when Joe Interrupts her sentence.

"Your cab is here," he said.

"Already?" she said in a somewhat sad tone.

" yes it's eleven thirty."

"Oh, " she said.

"well I better get going as well," Derek said as he hopped off his stool. And started to follow Meredith out the door. He was undressing her with his eyes and was feeling guilty every time. She couldn't deny that she was not doing the same.

"Goodbye, it was nice to meet you." He turned and said one last thing to her.

"Do you want to share my cab." she offed not really knowing what she was doing. The drunk side of her came out. " I only ask because you drank a lot." she said trying to back herself up.

"I would love to." he said with a grin.

When the cab driver arrived at Meredith's house, she must not have realized how much exactly she had to drink because the sober her would never have done this tonight. The next few moments were a blur for the both of them.

Derek woke up the next morning to a petite blond woman lying next to him. He was unaware of his surroundings. The room was dark and had greenish walls. He could hear his phone ring from his pant pocket. When he answers trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake her up.

"Hello, " he answered while throwing on the same cloths from the night before.

"Derek where are you. You were supposed to be here five minutes ago." He heard Richard yell at him from the other side of the line. 'Shit' he said to himself as he looked over at the sleeping woman Then looking at the clock.

"I will be there soon." Derek said as he got up to leave. He was long gone before Meredith even thought to get up. She heard the front door shut and looked around to see the man from last night was gone. A wave of guilt washed over her when she heard a familiar voice call her name And walk through her door.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing in bed still." she looked up to see a figure of a man turn on her lights."Don't you have a to give a neuro guy a tour in about fifteen minutes, " she looked down at her nightstand clock.

"Shit," she said as she got up to grab her clothes.

"Why did you sleep naked? Did you cheat on me Meredith?" He said with a laugh. She could tell he was joking, but the fact that she did cheat on him made her feel guilty. She walked into her bathroom before responding.

"No I just got really hot last night. " she started as the nights previous events flooded in to her head. In the back of her mind all she could think about were reliving those hours. But she couldn't think like that. It would never happen again.

"I was freezing. Maybe you should have been there to keep me warm." he said with a laugh and went in to kiss her. She could feel her cheeks turn a bright red. Usually, she would like him doing this, but right now she couldn't do it.

She pulled away and started to do her hair. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes I am," he said going for one more kiss. But she moved quickly underneath his embrace to grab her shoes. They made their way to his car and got in. The drive was short because of how close her house was to the hospital.

"Have a amazing day." he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"um, you to." she said as she got out of the car as quickly as possible.

When she walked through the sliding doors she was quickly joined by the chief.

"Dr.Grey you better have a damn good excuse for missing the past thirty minutes of work. I had to give the neuro guy to Dr. Douglas, and you know how he his," he said in a stern voice.

"I uh was stuck in traffic." she quickly shot.

"Well you get out of it this time, but you still have to go to the seminar at eleven." He said.

"Ok I will be there, " she said before hurrying to get her scrubs on.

In the resident's lounge her friends, we all gathered in a corner on a bench whispering about something. She walked over once she was dressed.

"What are you whispering about?" she asked joining in on the conversation.

"Well Douglas said that the neuro guy he gave a tour for might become the new head of neuro, " Christina said in an informing voice.

"Stop your gossiping and do your rounds people," Dr. Baily said in a stern voice.

The hurried out form the room and gathered there interns. They walked into a patient a room.

"Dr.Harrin will you present," she states while looking through her chart.

"Yes, Katie Bryce. A 16-year-old female who has presented with Grand mal seizures-"

"you can fix her right." an urgent voice said from across the room. She had short blond hair much like the patients.

"We will have to run more tests, but yes the hope is we will fix whatever is causing the seizures." Meredith stepped in to say trying to comfort the family and Katie.

"get a head CT and blood test. Let me know when you have got them," she said while walking away. Beep Beep. She heard her pager go off. '911 chief great.' she thought to herself.

 **Ok, so that was chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith rushed to the cheifs office only to be stored my Patricia. She had a white button down shirt with a red sweater unbuttoned, and black lose jeans. She had silver-blond hair that stopped right at her shoulders.

"Dr.Grey the chief needs you to go help Dr.Heagle with his interns. They needed something to do. And he also wants you to assist Dr. Shepherd on a special case." she said handing her two charts.

"what is Dr.Shepherd doing here in Seattle?" Meredith asked. She had read some articles he wrote earlier this month.

"He is only here for a week. He is giving a talk and operating on conjoined twins."

"Oh ok, talk to you later, " Meredith said as she walked down the hall Towards. Dr. Heagle and her interns.

"Ok dr. Marc, find something to do in the pit, Dr. Winston, find Dr.baliey you will be on her service today. " she heard Dr.healge yell.

"What are you doing here don't you have to give a guy a tour" she heard Christina Yang ask.

"Nope, I was late to work. You would not believe the morning I have had," she said leaning over the counter to stretch her back.

"Did the vet dump you?" Christina said with a laughing face. Witch earned her a glare from Meredith.

"No, but he could have if he came into my room ten minutes earlier. How's Owen?" she asked ignoring some questions.

"He's excellent, Did you hear that Dr. Shepherd is here," she said with some excitement.

"Yes, I am on a case with him." she sighed. She dozed off into her head thinking about the man from last night. She wondered if she would ever gaze into the icy blue eyes again. She wonders what he was doing now.

"What did you do. Two weeks ago all you would talk about how 'cool' he his, and now you're ignoring me." she waved her hand in front of Merediths face to grab her attention.

"What," Meredith said as she noticed a hand in front of her.

" why did you do?" Christina asked shaking her head.

"I didn't do anything," Meredith said looking down at her clock realizing it was ten fifty-five and the talk started at 11. "Shir I gotta go," she said while running to get on an elevator.

The elevator was empty except for a man who seemed to be focused on a map if the hospital. He had dark curly hair; it reminded Meredith of the previous night's events, she immediately began to feel flusterd. Porny thoughts filled her head. _What the hell. I can't think like that. I have Jason. Jason. He never made me feel that good. Shit what am I saying?_ She thought to her self. She got off the elevator with only a few minutes before the talk started. She took a seat next to Alex Karev.

"Hello everyone, today's speaker is Dr. Derek Shepherd. He came all the way from New York to talk to us today and help out on a case. So I will be handing the microphone to him now." some random doctor said.

When Dr. Shepherd walked on stage Merediths heart dropped. _Holy shit_. She began to regret sitting next to Alex in the front row."Hey, do you want snacks?"Alex asked holding out a granola bar. "You don't look so good." she heard Alex say. Her face turned a bright shade of red.

Derek walked on to the podium and looked around the room. His gaze was interrupted by a familiar green gaze. He became breathless in a matter of seconds. "Hello everyone.." he continued trying to not gaze upon the blond girl in front of him.

The talk couldn't have ended sooner. Meredith jumped out of her chair and walked as fast as she could out of this place. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw Derek Shepherd and the chief talking right at the entrance way.

"Ah, Dr.Grey!" she heard Riched say as she was trying to avoid them. "This is Dr. Derek Shepherd our new head of neuro," Richard said excitingly.

Derek held out his hand, " nice to meet you." she shook his hand." nice to meet you too."

"Meredith is the fifth year resident specializing in neurosurgery, " the chief added to the conversation. She was unable to remover her eyes from the icy blue ones before her.

"Um well I have to go. I'm scrubbing in with Dr.Nelson on a ruptured aneurysm. It was nice to meet you." she said as she waves goodbye to the two men standing before her.

She rushed down the hall eagerly to get away. She didn't lie she did have a surgery to get to but it wasn't until 5 o'clock, and it was 3. Not paying attention she bumped in to a stranger.

"Oh sorry, " she looked up to notice a familiar face. "Oh uh hi, Jason, " Meredith said .awkwardly.

"Hey babe, are you ok, " Jason asked. He was cardio attending at Seattle Grace.

"Um, yea I'm fine. Have you seen Christina, " she said.

"No I haven't sorry. Are you sure you are ok? You don't look ok, " he stated in a worried tone.

"I am fine. I just need to find Christina, " she said in a stern voice. As she turned to walk away.

Jason was left cautious and curious. He wanted to know what made her act this way.

"Dr.Richmond!" A voice shouted from across the room. Dr. Webber came walking up with a man he recognized from the talk.

"Ah, Dr. Shepherd, it was an excellent talk. Very interesting," he said shaking his hand.

"Thank you; I tried my best, " Derek said letting his eyes wander to find the girl from before.

"um if you will excuse me Dr. Shepherd and have a discussion that needs to happen. I will see you kate Dr.Richmond, "

"It was nice to meet you, " Jason called to Derek. Derek responded with a wave.

 **Chapter two:) dry for the short chapter.**


	3. At night

Meredith was almost running down the surgical floor halls looking for a distraction. She finally came upon her troupe of interns.

"Dr.Grey, here are Katie Bryce labs results." her intern Michel Peterson said. Handing her the carts.

"Ok great what did we find."

"a cerebral aneurysm, " Dr. Peterson responded.

"Ol great, I will talk to the family, and you will schedule the procedure, " Meredith said as she walked into the patient's room to talk with the family.

After Meredith informed the family, she made her way down to the ER. The ER was slow, but she didn't dare say that out loud. Christina was leaning against a countertop reading a chart when Meredith approached her.

"Hey, " Meredith said as she leaned over to grab a chart.

"Hey, have you seen Johnson? In on his service today." Meredith could feel her face sink.

"Um... I have." Meredith said as she scanned over the chart.

"Whats wrong with you? " Christina turned to face Meredith where her pale face was revealed. " Oh, what did you do?"

"Uh, i umm... Cheated on him last night. But I had way too much to drink, and the worst part is that the guy I cheated with just so happens to be the neuro guy form the talk this morning and I don't know what's worse the fact that I thought about doing him again before I knew who he was or the fact that he is married, " Meredith said in a heated ramble.

"wait you slept with a married man and cheated. Just when I think your boring you rise, " Christina said almost laughing at the situation. "Wait how did you know he was marri ?"

"I googled him ok, but that's not the point." Meredith said in a huff

"Why did you google him?"

GAGAGAGAGAGGAGAAGGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek sat comfortably in the leather chair that was in the chief's office. He couldn't get his mind away from Meredith. The chef was going on about something, but he wasn't listing. All he could picture was Meredith.

"So, that is why I need a new head of neuro. Are you up for the job?" He heard a stern voice say which caught his attention.

 _'I can't leave New York. Addison. Mark. Mom. The practice.' Derek thought to himself. "_ I would have to think about it. How long do I have before you want an answer." Derek asked.

"Talk to Addie about it. Then let me know." _Beep beep_. "Uh I have to go. See you later Derek." Richard said as he walked out of his office.

Derek walk out of the chefs .Office and made his way down the hall. He had a surgery he was supposed to perform in a few hours. His head was full of thought. He walked into the patient's room to check in. He saw a young man in light blue scrubs taking vitals. He had rough hair and looked to be almost out of his mind. The patient was in a medically induced coma.

"Hows our patient Dr, "Derek asked as he flipped open the file.

"O'Malley and the patient is stable for now. The bleeding in her abdomen has gone down substantially. We are scheduled to operate at five, " George said as he finished up.

"Great, will you be scrubbing in?" Derek asked.

"If it's alright with you Dr. Shepherd, "George stated.

"That alright. See you there, " Derek said as he closed the chart and headed out of the room.

GAGAGAGAGGAAGGAGAGAGAGAGAAGA

Meredith had been doing her best to avoid Jason. She was standing at a nurses station talking with Izzie about her and Alex when a hand touched her causing her to jump. She quickly turned around to see Jason standing there with a happy expression.

"Oh hi, " she squeaked.

"So I was wondering if tonight you would want to grab dinner?" He asked as he shifted is weight.

"Uh sure... I get off at 8," Meredith started as she continued to work on her notes. Izzie could tell something was wrong but she didn't know what.

He left after he got his answer. "What was that."

"Um nothing." Meredith said trying to keep focusing on her notes.

"You almost said no to the guy you have been head over heels with since you started working here."

 _Beep beep_ Meredith looked down at her pager. "Uh I gotta go."Meredith quickly folded he chart she was working on and ran down the hall.

She reach the elevator just as the doors were opening. Standing in side was one of the thins she was trying to avoid. Derek Shepherd.

"Hello," He said with a grin.

"Hi, " she said doing her best to ignore him.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, how was yours?"

"Good."

"Good."

"Did you know Seattle has ferry boats?" He said as he walked up to stand beside her.

"Seattle surrounded by water on three sides, "

"I didn't know that. Now I like it here," he said flashing her a dreamy smile.

"Stop looking at me like that,"

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked."

"Well, I have, " Derek still smiling. Meredith flashed him a glare but was laughing to herself secretly.

"what we did was unprofessional. And it should not happen again because you just gave a speech to half the hospital and what if people find out. There's a line—"

"So this line, is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker." he said turn in to face her.

She dropped the files that she had in her hand and pushed him against the elevator wall, her lips crashing with his for a brief moment before they herd the elavort stop. She quickly pulled away and gathered the files and left when the doors opened.

She felt butterflies in her stomach. What did she do?

The rest if her day went by fast. No Derek, a few thing with Jason here and there. She didn't know what she was feeling. Confusion, guilt, jealously. When it came time for her to get off work she rushed to get ready for her date with Jason. She used to get excited about these things.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Jason asked as he entered the locker room.

"Um yes I am. So where are we going?" She asked.

"I thought we could see a movie?"

"Sounds fun, " She hated seeing movies in theaters.ever since she was a little girl she hated them.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAFFA

The surgery Derek was performing went smoothly. He had a hour to get to the airport.

" Dr.Shepherd, " a voice called from down the hall. He turned and saw the chief standing before him. " Tell Addie I said hi, oh and don't forget the talk to her about the job."

"I won't forget," Derek said as he turned to leave. "Tell Adele I said hi." he started before leaving through the sliding glass doors.

The drive to the airport was long. It was a forty-five-minute drive already. Plus they got stuck in traffic going through Renton. Security went by fast, and his flight seemed Short. When he arrived he knew he was early, Addison should be at work right now. He took a cab to his house. In the driveway sat Addison's car. _She must have gotten off early._ Derek thought to himself.

When he opened the door, it was quiet. She usually would come up to him when we walked through the door. He walked up the stairs that Led to there bedroom. He stepped on something looking down he saw a black jacket. He recognized the jacket from someone he knew. Mark. He's best friend since his childhood. He knew what he would see when he opened his bedroom door. Not only his wife cheating on him but his wife cheating on him with his best friend.

When derek opened the door he saw Mark on top of his wife. Mark turned around to see Derek standing in the doorway. Quickly jumped off the bed grabbed his clothes and ran in to the bathroom. Derek didn't know what to feel. Angry, guilt. Addison laid there in shock. He wasn't supposed to be home for a couple of hours.

Derek spoke quickly and soft. "I got a job in Seattle. I will be back to get my things in the morning." He turned around and left.

"No Derek wait!" Addison called. She got up and threw on a t-shirt. "You can't leave. We're Addison and Derek. We can work this out."

"Were not Addison and Derek anymore." Derek said as he shut the front door.

 **Sorry, this took such a long time to update. I have been swamped. Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

The movie was boring to Meredith. It was some movie about a girl who was abducted by aliens. She didn't really know anything else about the film. She looked over, and Jason really seemed to be enjoying it.

After the movie, they made there way over to Meredith house. They had the house to themself s because Izzie and George were on call. As soon as she opened the door, she felt Jason's lips crash with hers. She didn't want to do this. Not tonight. She didn't even want to go on a date and now she was about to sleep with him. They made their way upstairs and into the Merediths room where Meredith pulled away.

"Stop, " thoughts of the previous night filled her head. "Not tonight." she said quietly in-between breaths. "Can we just sleep." she said as she pulled out of his grasp.

"if that's what you want."

"Yes that's what I want, " She went into her bathroom and changed into a long sleeve Dartmouth t-shirt and a pair of dark blues sweats. Jason was already lying comfortably on the bed when she came through the bathroom door. She was under the covers with his head on the pillow.

"So how was your day." he asked. His eyes following her as she walked to her side of the bed. "Anythjng exciting happen?"

 _I just kissed a guy in an elevator,_ she thought. "No nothing exciting, what about you?"

"It was fine. I got to meet the new possibly head of neuro; he seemed nice. But he seemed distant during our conversation. He seems like he is a nice man, I was thinking sometime we should invite him over for dinner. How was the speech you herd."

Meredith felt her cheeks turn red. "It was um...fine. He did a good job." Dirty thoughts flooded her head."excellent job, " she mumbled.

"What?" Jason asked. "Did you say something?"

"No, Goodnight, " Meredith said as she filled over to face away from the man lying beside her.

"Good night Meredith, " Jason said as he kissed her head goodnight.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek got in his car and drove. He didn't know where he was going. But he didn't want to stay. What was the point of him living here if he was no longer happy? Derek's phone vibrated from its spot in a cup holder.

"Hello, " Derek said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Derek, have you made your decision about the job, " he heard Richard ask in a exited tone.

"Yes I have, and I can start work in five days."

"Great! Can't wait to have you. When do you and Addie fly in." He asked unaware of the situation.

"it's just me, and I'm driving. I left this morning. " he said in a sad tone.

" Why isn't Addie coming along, "

"Um, do you remember our wedding?"

"Yes"

"Ok my best man was keeping her warm while I was gone and will continue to after I leave New York. "

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Its fine, "

"Well, there's a cop up here, so I'm going to let you go."

"Ok see you when you arrive."

"Bye," Derek hung up the phone and put it in the cup holder next to him.

GAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGACACA

"Meredith?" she felt someone shake her out of her sleep. She has been on call for the past 36 hours and wanted nothing more than a pillow, but an open gurney in the basement would work for now.

"What, " she said in a cold, stern voice as she opened her eyes slightly to reveal Jason is hovering above her. "Oh um hi," she said as she said up. Pushing back the hair that was in her face.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to take you home?"

"No I'm ok. I'm on call and all the on all rooms were full. " She lied.

"Oh ok. Well see you later." He walked off heading home.

When he was gone, she got to find an empty on-call room. Leaving her coat on the bed. It Has been over a week since Meredith cheated on Jason and she still couldn't get it out of her head. She couldn't sleep at night when he was there. She always thought about a different person lying next to her.

She looked for an open on-call room but found them all to be full. She walked back down to the basement where she knew there would be an empty gurney.

When Meredith arrived back in the basement, there was only one gurney, and it was taken. She couldn't believe her eyes. Someone was lying on the gurney. Her sweater was lying underneath the sleeping person. She would generally walk up, and polity asks the stranger to move so she could get her sweater.

Plans quickly changed as she stepped closer to see who was lying on her sweater. None other than Derek Shepherd.

' _what the hell is doing here!? He's supposed to be in new york. '_ the scrubs and white coat he was wearing didn't go unnoticed to Meredith. _'what about his wife is she here to?'_

Meredith felt uneasy, she sleept with a married man and he now works here?! _Is is wife here? Does she know?_

Meredith reached for her sweater not noticing the full cup of what ever he was drinking before and nudged it with her arm. The cold liquid was soon everywhere, the gurney, the floor and Derek. She quickly grabbed some towels that rested on a near by shelf.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Startled, Derek jolted up when he felt somthing cold splash onto him. It took him a molment to understand that his water had spilled all over the bed.

"Damn it!" He said as he awoke from the depths of his sleep. He turned around to face a women crouched down cleaning up his water. He got up to help her.

"Here let me help you with that." He said as he reached for a towel. He couldn't see who it was becuse her back was turned to him.

"Um... sorry I knocked over your water." The girl said. Derek felt his heart skip a beat at the voice of the women.

"Mer- Dr. Grey?" He asked trying to keep it somewhat professional.

"Uh hey. " she said as she stood up to grab her sweater while he picked up the towels.

"How are you?" He asked trying to start a conversation. As ocean eyes clashed with green, butterflies erupted in through out his body.

"I'm fine, you?" She asked trying to keep the conversation short. She liked Derek. When she saw that it was him lying there she could feel her heart speed up. She could not get him out of her head all week. But she was with Jason. She had to love Jason.

"I'm doing better now. What are you doing down here? He asked.

"I was studying but then I fell asleep, when I woke up i went to find a empty on call room but there were none and so I came back down because I left my sweater on the bed and to get some sleep because I still have two hours till my shift ends but you were lying on the bed and I didn't want to wake you so I just reached for it but I knocked over your water. Sorry to wake you. " she rambled.

"Dr. Grey don't be sorry. I'm glad it was you who woke me up over someone else! When does your shift end?" He asked.

"Umm around 4." She responded.

"Mine ends at 3:30. Do you want a ride home?" He asked?

"No I fine. I was just going to have Christina take me home when she gets off. " Meredith said as she headed for the door.

"Wait, " Derek called after her. "Take the bed. I will finish paperwork or somthing." He said as he motionedti the bed.

"Uh no it's ok get your sleep im not that tired."

"Dr. Grey, how long has your shift been?"

"36 hours, " Meredith responded.

"And out of those 36 hours how many have you been asleep for?"

"If I tell you threewill you let me go?" she spoke as she turned to face him.

"No, maybe four, " he said as he stepped closer.

"Well, then I slept for five hours, " she lied and left the room.

 **So I know this chapter is chopy but it's ok I guess right? Comment what you think I can do better on!**


	5. Authors note

Hey guys! So I'm sorry for the confusion. I originally had Meredith dating the vet. But half way through I realized that she was dating someone else when I wrote it in. So now she is dating a surgeon. NOT the vet. Just to clarify, thx bye


End file.
